Spiran High Love, Loss, and Life
by Revan46
Summary: Me in a Final Fantasy X and X2 high school setting fic, but will be including some other Final Fantasy characters. There is Yaoi, and will be rated T for now, but it may turn into M later on... Pairings: TidusOC, CloudOC, BaralaiGippal. im sorry that i do
1. First Day At Spiran High

Final Fantasy X and X-2 belong to Square-Enix, and not me (unfortunately otherwise id b rich!) I'm hoping that I can do this. Though it's probably going to suck. I'm making FFX and FFX-2 into a high school setting so Wakka, Lulu, etc are seniors, Yuna is a sophomore, etc. Also inserting my own character I know many people have done this high school setting before, so technically I am copying and am sorry for it. Wish me luck.

Spiran High

Chapter One: First Day of School!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

A hand reached out from a mess of covers and hit the alarm clock. The covers pulled back to reveal a blond haired teen in boxers laying on the covers.

"Great, first day of private school, won't this be fun." The teen muttered to himself, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

After getting out of bed, the teen headed for the bathroom, took a quick shower, brushed his hair, spiked it, and then headed out the door with his luggage towards his new private high school. You see this teen lives on his own as his parents had died in a car crash. The teen had been left all his parents money, their house, and everything they owned. However, due to him being 17 years old, and on his own, he could no longer attend the high school his parents had paid to allow him into a different district school. Now that his parents were gone, their agreement with the district no longer continued, so he now had to attend the top private school of the country on the wishes of his parents if they ever died. So now he was leaving his friends, his school, and his house for an entire year.

A few minutes later...

"Hey Sean!" A voice called from behind the teen when he walked towards the bus stop.

"Hey Katie." Sean said, once Katie was next to him. "What's new?"

"Not much, ready for your day at your new school?" Katie ask.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm gonna miss you guys though. Why did I have to move out of the district." Sean replied, looking down at the sidewalk.

"Don't worry Sean. You're a great guy, you'll make new friends easily." She said, comforting him.

At the bus stop...

Sean and Katie hugged. "I'm gonna miss you so much Sean." Katie said, giving Sean a peck on the cheek.

"You too Katie. I'll miss you so much, and everyone else. I will see you in a year." He said then knelt over and gave Katie a kiss on the cheek.

The coach bus pulled up and opened its doors. As the driver was loading Sean's luggage, Sean said good-bye to Katie and got on the bus. As the bus drove away, Sean waved to Katie then turned to the front of the bus and waited for the long trip to the Spiran Private School.

A few hours later...

When Sean finally arrived at Spiran Private School, he got out and headed for the administration office with his luggage.

"Hi, I'm Sean. Umm I'm here to check in." Sean said to the receptionist.

"Hello Sean. Here is your schedule, your locker number, and you room number. We hope you enjoy your stay at the school." The receptionist replied. "Your roommate will not be arriving till later tonight, so you can leave your luggage in your room and explore the school if you'd like."

"Thank-you." Sean replied.

Sean then walked to his room and dropped off his luggage, then checked his room out. A nice two bedroom room with two laptops, two beds, couches, two plasma tvs and video game systems.

"Wow they sure gave us everything. This is one hell of a nice room." Sean thought to himself.

Sean then left the room and started to look around the school. An Olympic sized swimming pool, a game room with tons of arcade games, and a whole section of classes with all needs whether it be for Biology, Computers, or Music.

Sean then headed back to his room as it was nine o' clock at night, and got ready for bed. He took his shirt off and just as he was pulling his pants down, the door opened...

Tidus POV (third person)

"Oh, hi, sorry I wasn't sure if anyone was in here..." The young teen said as he entered the room. "I'm Tidus..."

"I'm...I'm Sean." Sean said scrambling into bed, as a means of covering himself.

Tidus chuckled. "Man he's cute." He thought to himself.

You see Tidus was not an ordinary teenage boy. He was a blond haired, blue eyed seventeen year old like Sean. They could almost pass off as twins. But Tidus had a secret he had never told anyone, except his three closest friends Yuna Rikku, and Lulu, he was gay. (Sorry to all you Tidus/Yuna lovers.)

"Don't worry dude, it's cool, we're both guys here. Plus it was only you in your boxers, not like you were naked." Tidus said still chuckling.

"Right." Sean replied.

Tidus put his luggage on his side of the room, and began getting changed.

Sean's POV

Sean looked at Tidus as he stood with his back to him. He watched as Tidus took his shirt off, then came his undershirt, and noticed his nicely shaped body.

"Man he's cute." Sean thought to himself.

Again yes Sean also had the same secret Tidus had, he was gay, and was known that way all over his old school and at his school, no one cared. But here he didn't know if he'd tell anyone.

Sean continued watching as Tidus took off his pants, and noticed his strong legs.

"Dude are you checking me out or something?" Tidus said noticing that Sean had been looking at him.

"Uh no..." Sean said quickly turning around pretending he'd been that way the whole time.

"Whatever dude, night." Tidus said then got into bed, and fell asleep.

Sean turned back around and looked over at Tidus.

"Man he's hot...but of course like at Central, he's probably straight. Looks like I'll be alone at this school too." Sean thought as he fell asleep.


	2. The Second Day

Next chapter already...hopefully this one is longer! and again all characters except me is owned by Square-Enix.

Previouly on Spiran High

"Dude are you checking me out or something?" Tidus said noticing that Sean had been looking at him.

"Uh no..." Sean said quickly turning around pretending he'd been that way the whole time.

"Whatever dude, night." Tidus said then got into bed, and fell asleep.

Sean turned back around and looked over at Tidus.

"Man he's hot...but of course like at Central, he's probably straight. Looks like I'll be alone at this school too." Sean thought as he fell asleep.

And now on Spiran High

Chapter Two: Second Day

Sean and Tidus both woke up at 8 am, as their first class was at 9:00.

As they got changed, they each were checking each others bodies out when the other was looking.

"So Sean, what's your first class?" Tidus asked, looking at Sean.

"Umm...it says I have Dramatic Arts first, followed by...Music, and then lunch. What about you?" Sean asked, after looking at his schedule.

"I have...Physics, and then Music it looks like with you, and then Lunch of course." Tidus replied.

"Ok well I'll see you in Music." Sean said then rushed out the door, grabbed something from the cafeteria, and then headed to Drama.

A Few Minutes later... (Sean's POV)

"Welcome to Drama everyone, I am your teacher, Mr. Highwind and I will be teaching you about the dramatic arts." Mr. Highwind said to the class, grinning.

Sean looked around and noticed there weren't too many girls in the class, almost all of them were guys, and hot guys at that.

"Now I am going to pair you up into partners for our first project. Now I am sure many will not be comfortable with this as it will involve kissing (oo a twist no readers?) and since this class has more boys than girls, many of you will have to be paired up with another boy. But if you want the grade you will have to do this exercise as it allows me to get an idea of how good of an actor you can become. If you do decide to get into acting, you will be kissing more than your share of people. Some of the same-sex, and some of the opposite sex." Mr. Highwind explained.

As he explained many boys frowned in disgust, some had no emotion, and Sean noticed that two or three, like him were trying to hide smiles.

"Oh my god, they must be gay, maybe I'm at the right school after all." Sean thought to himself.

"Okay so as I pair you up, go and get together with your partner and get to know one another first. Seifer you're with Zell, Squall you're with Wakka, Baralai you're with...Gippal, and new kid you're with Cloud." Mr. Highwind said.

As Highwind was still listing off pairs, Sean caught eyes with Cloud and realized he was one of the other guys that was smiling when Highwind was talking about same-sex kissing.

"God this school is going to rock, now just to flirt. Oh god this is gonna be interesting." Sean thought.

After all the pairs were paired up, they began the practicing. Sean watched as many of the guys started kissing their partners and cringing at the same time. However, he noticed the two known as Baralai and Gippal started kissing, then eventually transferred into making out.

"Umm...this is awkward..." Sean said to Cloud.

"Yeah, we might as well get used to it, this school is weird at times...oh what the fuck, come here." Cloud said, then pulled Sean into his lips and began making out with Sean.

"Oh my god, he must be gay, I mean he's making out with me...oh my god is that his tongue?" Sean thought to himself.

When they had stopped kissing, Sean looked at Cloud.

"Wow Cloud, umm that was interesting but umm I have to go since class is over, I'll catch you later." Sean said then bolted out the door.

The rest of the morning bolted by for Sean after Drama. He had music with Tidus, then they returned to their dorms to get their things for the afternoon, then headed to lunch.

The Lunch Room...

Sean and Tidus entered the lunch room and Sean looked around. He then headed for an empty table, before he had taken a step Tidus stopped him.

"No dude, you're sitting with me and my friends." Tidus said, then lead Sean over to another table crowded with quite a few people.

"Guys this is Sean, he's new to the school and my roommate." Tidus said, and at this a few of the girls at the table gave Tidus a smile which Sean couldn't figure what it was about. "Sean this is Squall, Seifer, Zell, Wakka, Gippal, Baralai, Yuna, Rikku, Lulu, and Cloud."

When he heard Cloud's name he caught Cloud's eyes and then sat down across from the girl known as Yuna.

Yuna leaned over and whispered in Sean's ear. "I heard what happened with you and Cloud in Drama. You know he's gay right?" Yuna asked.

"He is? Well I kind of figured since he made out with me." Sean whispered back.

"You're gay right, I'm getting this feeling from you." She whispered again.

"Yeah, and I'm not really interested in Cloud, there's...umm...someone else." Sean replied back.

"Seriously? Who is it?" Yuna asked, a look of questioning on her face.

"Guys what are you two talking about?" The girl known as Rikku asked giggling. "You're not planning on asking him out are you Yunie?" At this some of the guys chuckled, but Sean noticed Cloud turned away, but what he didn't see was Tidus do the same.

"Uhh no Rikku. Can I talk to you though." Yuna asked.

"Sure." Rikku replied.

After they left, Sean looked at the other guys and girl. "Man their weird." He said laughing.

"That's our Yuna and Rikku." Lulu said showing no emotion.

At the end of lunch, Sean and the others headed to their classes. After saying good-bye to the others, Tidus and Sean headed to their next class.

"Sean what you got now?" Tidus asked Sean.

"Umm...Swimming, wait they have a swimming class here? I mean I swim awesome why would I need to learn how to swim?" Sean asked.

"Meh, it's more just a place to relax. There's not really even a teacher, so you could pretty much consider it a spare." Tidus explained. "I have it too."

At this Sean nodded, trying to hide a smirk.

"Now I'll get to see him with his shirt off!" Sean thought to himself.

Tidus POV

"Oh man this is awesome, I'll get to see Sean with his shirt off. After last night I've been dying too." Tidus thought to himself.

Sean POV

When they got to the pool change rooms, Sean noticed Tidus and him were the only ones changing. They stripped down to their boxers, then turning away from each other, took their boxers off, Sean looked over his shoulder and noticed Tidus' nice backside. He then pulled up his swimsuit and began turning around, so sure he saw Tidus checking him out. Once changed they headed out to the pool, where Sean noticed how much of a muscular chest Tidus had. Then they both dived in and swam around doing lengths.

After Swimming...

After Sean and Tidus had finished their swimming class, they headed to their next class, Biology.

After classes...

Once classes were over Tidus and Sean headed back to their dorms and then headed to dinner.

They sat down with Yuna, Rikku, Squall and the others and were sitting next to each other.

"Hey Tidus, Sean, Rikku and I were wondering if you guys wanted to catch a flick at the theatre?" Yuna asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Tidus asked.

"Umm...how about The Chronicles of Narnia?" Rikku said cheerfully.

"Ok, when and where should we meet?" Sean asked. "The main entrance at 6?"

"Ya, it's settled then guys. We'll see you in an hour." Tidus said, then got up and headed to his room. Sean soon followed suit and began to get ready for the night.

Well not as short as the first one. Next chapter, hopefully you'll like it.


	3. To the Movies!

SP(my nickname): Wow yay it's about time I started the stupid third chapter, as usual it took me only about four or five months to start it up again?

Tidus: -grimaces and sticks tongue out- Which is why I'm SO mad at you.

SP: -groans- Well hey, not my fault I got sidetracked, plus if you had stopped kissing me for like an hour I could have gotten something done.

Tidus: -gasps- Stop kissing you? NEVER!

Sean: -sighs- So do you think you can um, control your urges and let me write?

Tidus: -grins- I can try at least

Sean: -frowns- I'm scared of you now, so I'm gonna write this chapter before you molest me. Oh and all the characters in the story belong to Square-Enix, except me, and possibly my friend Rachel (nicknamed Lenne) who I may insert soon into the story. Just not sure which chapter I will do it in.

Previously on Spiran High...

Once classes were over Tidus and Sean headed back to their dorms and then headed to dinner.

They sat down with Yuna, Rikku, Squall and the others and were sitting next to each other.

"Hey Tidus, Sean, Rikku and I were wondering if you guys wanted to catch a flick at the theatre?" Yuna asked.

"What did you have in mind?" Tidus asked.

"Umm...how about The Chronicles of Narnia?" Rikku said cheerfully.

"Ok, when and where should we meet?" Sean asked. "The main entrance at 6?"

"Ya, it's settled then guys. We'll see you in an hour." Tidus said, then got up and headed to his room. Sean soon followed suit and began to get ready for the night.

And Now...

Spiran High

Chapter Three

:To The Movies!

Sean and Tidus were scrambling around trying to find the perfect clothes for the movies. They were secretly thinking of impressing each other, but both thought the other was trying to impress the girls.

"Shoot, how am I gonna be ready for tonight in like half an hour? Tidus have you seen my pants?" Sean asked, calling over to Tidus who was holding up shirts to his chest then throwing them to the ground obviously disapproving of how they looked.

"No, wouldn't they be in your closet?" Tidus replied, smirking. The reason for this was that Tidus had stolen one of Sean's pairs of pants and hiding it in his closet in a box labelled "HOLIDAY DECORATIONS". What he didn't realize until now was that the pair was Sean's favourite.

"Arg, where could they be. Hm, maybe I should just go with my second best pair? What do you think Tidus?" Sean asked, turning around and holding up a pair of blue silk-like fabric jeans.

"Wow, those are really nice looking. What is it made of?" Tidus asked, grinning at the pants knowing Sean would soon be wearing them.

"I'm not really sure, they just were so nice I bought them." Sean replied, then proceeded to take off his pants he was currently wearing and also threw the silk pair on the bed. He then continued looking for something in the closet.

"Well you have your pants, why are you not putting them on?" Tidus asked, a confused expression appearing on his face.

"Oh, well it's just that I don't wear an outfit until everything is out and ready to get changed into. Now where is that shirt?" Sean asked rummaging through his closet.

This went on for another few hours until finally both Tidus and Sean had their outfits chosen and were getting changed in their expanded closets.

"Hey Sean, I'm gonna head down to the main entrance. I'll meet you there ok?" Tidus' voice came from the other side of Sean's door.

"Okay, I'll see you down there!" Sean said, then Tidus heard a sound of a yelp.

"You okay!"Tidus asked, worriedly.

"Oh yeah, just tripped on my other pair of pants." Sean said, then laughed.

Once he heard the laughing behind the door, he turned and headed out of his dorm room's door. He walked down some stairs (they're on the fifth floor of residence) and finally walked down the main steps to where Rikku, Yuna, and two other guys he recognized.

"Hey Sora, hey Riku. What're you guys doing here?" Tidus asked, a puzzled look appearing on his face.

"Oh, Rikku and Yuna asked us to come along." Riku replied, then put his arm around Sora's waist, whom immediately blushed.

"Wait you two are dating? When did that happen?" Tidus asked, shocked.

"Oh, when Rikku and Yuna here set us up. They sure are good at that sort of thing. They invited us to a movie, then eventually told each of us the other was gay, and halfway through the movie we were making out" Sora explained.

"Rikku, Yuna, what are you two planning?" Tidus thought to himself.

As though reading Tidus' mind, Yuna turned to him and whispered in his ear. "We're NOT planning anything so stop thinking we are!"

Tidus nodded then went and leaned against the wall that was on the right side of the door waiting for Sean.

"I'M SORRY! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" A voice called out from the top of the stairs. "Sorry for being late!"

Tidus smirked, looked up at the source of the voice, and almost had a heart attack. There at the top of the stairs, well more the middle now as he was coming down the stairs, was Sean in an amazing outfit.

Sean was wearing a white loose t-shirt that seemed to almost hover over his middle. (Sorta like frilly around the belt line but not like a girl frilly, more like if you blew wind behind or in front is would be like and cape and blow around….think Hansel's outfit near the beginning of Zoolander) He wore one of the electronic belts with a message across it that would repeatedly say across the screen: I'M SEXY DON'T MESS WITH ME! 3. Finally he had on the blue silk-like pants that seemed like leather in that they clung to his muscular legs.

"Seanie you look SOOOOO ADORABLE!" Rikku squealed, dancing back and forth (FFX-2).

"Heh thanks Rikku, so um should we go?" Sean asked.

"Oh shoot, you're right we're late!" Rikku exclaimed, then ran towards the doors and pushed them open. "Oh by the way Sean, this is Sora and Riku, different spelling, now let's go!" Then she turned and raced out the door.

Sean, Sora, Tidus, Riku and Yuna all raced after Rikku.

"Tell me why we're running to the theatre and not driving?" Sean called to Yuna, while trying to keep up with Rikku.

"Because its only ten minutes away when walking, running like this we'll be there in another five minutes!" Yuna called back, then looked forward to where Rikku was.

Suddenly however, the ground shook and a motorcycle raced towards Sean. Seeing this Tidus called to Sean, causing him to jump to the side and land on his side against the hard ground.

"AHHHH!" Sean called, then held his arm which had been under him when he fell.

"SEAN!" The other five called, skidding to a stop and ran back towards where Sean was.

"I'm okay…but what the hell was that?" Sean asked, looking around for the motorcycle.

"It was Kayne, he's the biggest homophobe in Spira and almost everyone is scared of him." Yuna said, looking where the motorcycle had headed.

"Well not me, I hate his guts and he needs to be taught a lesson." Tidus said angrily, then looked at Sean and his eyes softened. "Are you okay bud?"

"Ahh…yeah, I'm fine." Sean said, slowly getting up, Sora and Riku both under each of his arms supporting him. "Thanks Sora, Riku."

"No problem." Riku and Sora said, at the same time, while still supporting Sean.

Tidus looked at Rikku and Yuna, who both nodded their heads in Sean's direction. Knowing what they meant he went over to Sean and leaned down.

"Sean, get on my back. It looks like you sprained your ankle and wrist, we need to get you to the hospital. And since none of us have a car get on my back so you don't have to walk." Tidus said.

"No Tidus, I can make it, I don't want to hurt your back or anything." Sean said, frowning.

"You won't now get on." Tidus replied.

"Um..okay..." Sean said nervously, then with the help of Riku and Sora, got onto Tidus' back in a piggy-back style.

"Guys let's move out." Tidus called to the others. They then began to run in the direction of the hospital.

A few minutes later...

Tidus and the others burst through the doors of the hospital emergency centre and ran to the reception area.

"Nurse, my friend here is injured. I think he may have sprained his ankle and wrist." Tidus said frantically.

The nurse looked up and nodded. She then came out of the receptionist desk with a wheelchair. "We'll take him to X-Ray." The nurse said.

"Can I come with him?" Tidus asked.

"Well generally I'd say no, but I'll make an exception this time." The nurse said. "Oh and by the way you can call me Lily."

"Thank-you Lily." Tidus said, then looked down at Sean. "Sean, are you doing alright?"

"I'll live, thanks for helping me out." Sean replied.

"Now let's hurry to X-Ray." Lily told them both.

Half an hour later...

Lily and Tidus came back around the corner with Sean in the wheelchair. Yuna, Rikku, Sora and Riku rushed up.

"Is Sean okay?" Yuna asked worriedly.

"Sean will be fine, but he's going to have to stay off his feet for the next week, or at least keep his foot elevated. We'll be providing this wheelchair to keep it elevated when he goes to class." Lily replied.

"Let's go everyone. Thanks Lily." Tidus said, then got behind Sean and began pushing the wheelchair to the exit.

Yuna got up next to Tidus and whispered. "Some date huh Tidus?"

"Umm what date is that Yuna?" Sean said, having heard the whisper. "I have excellent hearing, so I can hear even the quietest of sounds." He explained when Yuna and Tidus looked down at him.

"Well um...I kinda wanted to set you up with Tidus...because since both of you are gay I figured you would make a good match." Yuna explained, giggling when the two boys stared at her in disbelief.

"YUNA! Why did you do this? I mean I would love to date you Sean, but you probably don't even like me that way." Tidus said, looking down to his feet since he had stopped pushing the chair.

"Are you joking me? I was checking you out when I first saw you changing. I'd love to go out with you." Sean said, excitedly.

With that the group of six walked back to the school, waiting for what new thing was going to happen the next day.

Ok Chapter 3 done. I'll do the next chappie soon.


End file.
